Jason's Wrath
by UlluoaNicanor
Summary: Jason doesn't think that he's really wanted in the band, what happens when there's a bus crash, and he's torn from his brothers? Will they realise what they had or will they lose him forever? Thanks Rocker-Chick-12345 for inspiring me to put this back up!
1. Chapter 1

Girls were heard screaming from far away, the sound of the bass pumping through everyone's chests, the beat too intoxicating to ignore.

In the street a huge stage was setup, lights blinding those daring to stand upon the black platform with a huge poster at the back, hiding those important enough to know the talented musicians on the stage, and to project said musicians.

Security guards in their big yellow coats staged a few meters apart, all around the stage, an exulting way of keeping all unwanted persons off the stage and off the performers.

The three boys were singing their hearts out and the crowd loved every second in their presence, the singer one in the middle had longish straightened brown-black hair and had a tambourine bashing rhythmically against his thigh and his sultry voice singing into the microphone in his hand.

The brown curly-haired boy to his right was singing into a microphone on a stand and was skillfully playing the guitar.

The young adult to the boy's left was playing his guitar and singing back-up, with a slight frown on his face.

Jason Gray loved his position in the band with his brothers, the tours, the fans and the time he gets to spend with his family, but halfway between the song he was playing, 'I Am What I Am', he realized he didn't his fair share in the band. Sure he never complained before, but he never really daydreamed during a performance until the start of the performance.

He snapped back to reality when the songs finished and realized he knew the songs so well he could play guitar in his sleep, so he continued daydreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason did his background part, mostly just repeating saying 'hey', and finished his guitar part, and the girls went wild.

"Thank you guys so much, we love you all," Shane said, the girls screamed louder. The boys bowed respectfully and walked off stage to the waiting table.

"Awesome, more meet'n'greets," Shane grinned, picking up a permanent marker and writing on his hand to test to see if it would work.

"Don't do that Shane, you'll get ink poisoning," Jason warned, standing next him. Shane looked at him with wide eyes and then looked back at his hand.

"Wow… from one little black marker…" he gushed, "This thing should to sit on a throne."

"Calm down Shane, it's just a marker," Nate grinned, pushing Shane's hand down in case he poked himself in the eye. They waited patiently for the door to open, and in next to no time, it opened and wide-eyes beaming fan girl walked through the door opened by the security guard. Jason was closest to the door and was hugged first.

"We love your music," the first girl gushed, "could you sign this?" She asked Jason.

"I'd love to." He popped off the lid of his marker and started signing away.

After half an hour the long line of girls slowly thinned to nothing, Jason put the lid on his marker and stretched.

"Another day over," Shane sighed, flexing his wrist. Big Rob guided them to their car and they stepped inside, Shane and Nate taking the back seat with Jason on the other seat facing them.

"It'll be great to get to the bus and get some sleep," Nate sighed, resting his head against the car window, regardless of all the shudders from the road making the car quaver peacefully. Jason nodded and Shane just yawned in agreement.

It was very dark out when the car stopped. Shane and Nate had fallen asleep with Jason watching over them and thinking deeply. Jason looked up as the car stopped and the sliding door to his left opened. Nate woke up and nudged Shane slightly, he woke too.

"Did we have to park so far away?" Shane grumbled as Jason unlocked the bus door. Jason stepped aside to let his brothers in and bade the bus driver goodnight before closing the door behind him.

"Alright, whose turn was it to do the dishes?" Jason groaned as he saw the sink, Shane and Nate made inaudible mumbles and marched in a line to their waiting beds. Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, they aren't going to do themselves," Jason muttered to himself as he rolled up his sleeves and ducked down to find the dishwashing liquid.

Half an hour later Jason drained the sink and rubbed his eyes, he was completely exhausted but since his body was already pumping out too much energy, he was sure he wasn't going to get any sleep for a while.

"Jason, y'awake?" Nate called sleepily as his brother changed in the darkness.

"Yeah, go back to sleep," Jason replied, tugging at his bandanna around his neck and pulling off his shirt.

"Why're you up?" Nate asked.

"I haven't been to sleep, someone unmentionable forgot to do the dishes so I had to."

"Sorry Jason, if it was my night to do them I would've done them before we left. Shane will have to do one of your chores in the morning."

"Don't even worry about it, he is just tired. I'll get over it." Nate gave a hearty yawn and snuggled back into his blankets. Jason smiled and shook his head as he scrambled into his own bed, thoughts still buzzing around in his mind.

Jason woke to find it was still dark. He reached over to his little portable bedside table and grabbed his phone, which said it was 3am.

"You've got to be joking," he sighed, now fully awake by the light from his phone. He stood up and walked down to the mini fridge to get a drink when he realized the bus was going a bit awry.

Jason rushed to the front of the bus and, to his horror; the bus driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. Jason ran to the bus door and opened it, to find that they were still going pretty fast; the driver must still have his foot on the accelerator!

"Wake up! You have to wake up; you're still driving the bus!" He yelled to the driver, but he didn't wake. Jason pressed his fingers to the driver's neck, he was still alive. The bus jolted violently and Jason fell forwards, his body landed on the steering wheel and his hand fell against the button that opened the door. When he fell, he made the wheel move, and the bus moved so violently Jason was flung out of the bus, he would have smashed against the bus door, if it was closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane was the first to wake, but he didn't see the familiar roof he saw when he went to bed. He sat up but winced in pain; he clutched his side and peered around the room.

"A hospital?" He asked himself hoarsely. He pushed off the blankets and felt searing pain in his pelvis. He looked down and groaned. "Oh great, a hospital dress, someone's privacy was violated in this charade." He looked around and saw a wheelchair at his side. He grinned wickedly and slowly levered himself into it. He was about to go when he felt a tug on his arm. A drip. He unlatched the bag and sat it beside him as he wheeled off.

He was about to wheel out of the room when a nurse walked in.

"Oh, you're awake!" She exclaimed, as though it was a miracle he was awake.

"So I presume. Where's Nate? And Jason?" She looked down at her folder and scanned down.

"I can't believe you're conscious, you had a terrible concussion, severe rib fractures and a broken pelvis…"

"Yeah, wait; how come I'm in a hospital?"

"You were in an accident; the bus they found you in had totaled."

"Big accident. Wow. Where are Nate and Jason?" She frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nate was in pretty bad shape, and…"

"And?" Shane eyes suddenly widened and he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "He's not dead is he?"

"Well, to tell you the truth; we're not sure. He wasn't on the bus." Shane looked down and frowned.

"Can I see Nate?" She nodded and Shane started wheeling off, a sudden jolt of pain in his ribs stopped him short.

"Here, let me." She walked around and pushed Shane's wheelchair down the corridor to Nate's room. He was lying so peacefully in his bed, there was a drip in his arm and the other had a cast, his face was in a pretty bad shape and he was hooked up to a heart monitor. She wheeled him over to the bed and Shane took his un-broken hand.

"How is he?" He murmured, a heavy sinking feeling on his heart.

"He had the diabetic tag, so we had to take some extra precautions." Shane nodded and then, after seeing Nate's face, examined his own face with his free hand.

"Can I have a mirror?" She bit her lip and handed over a hand mirror and he gazed into it. He had a bandage over his cheek and stitches in his forehead and the corner of his mouth. His eye was bruised and he was very pale. "What is his damage?" He asked, placing a hand on the bandaged cheek and wincing.

"He has bruising over most of his body, a broken wrist and collarbone; he suffered a pretty bad concussion too." Shane winced, but he hadn't moved; it was more like a pain in his chest. "But don't worry; you're both very strong, about 80% of people wouldn't have made that accident. You're both lucky to be alive."

"How long were we out?"

"You've been out for almost two weeks now. We were worried your concussion could put you in a coma. If Nate doesn't wake up in 24 hours he might have to be placed in an induced coma." Shane thought for a moment before he became really angry.

"You mean Jason has been out there for almost two weeks and no one had found him?!" He yelled at the nurse, she shrunk away.

"I'm sorry Shane, the police knew there was an extra Gray, but they searched that bus so many times and all they found was the deceased driver, they searched that road up and down but there was nothing. He must be alive, you can't shout at me; if I were experienced in tracking I would be out there too." Shane was breathing heavily, his face softened and he looked down.

"I'm going to go and find him." The nurse's eyes widened and before she could stop him he had already wheeled himself out the door. She ran after him, begging him to go back to his room.

"Don't you dare try and stop me!" He yelled back at her, she froze and clutched herself; she wasn't used to this behaviour from a patient. She ran and watched him get into the elevator and press the button, and as the doors closed, she watched him wince in pain after wheeling all that way. She took the next elevator and ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

"A boy just fell out of his wheelchair!" She heard someone call, she sprinted down the passage and over to the small group crowded around.

"Let me through please, I'm the nurse assigned to look after him."

"Hmm, didn't do a very good job," someone snorted, she ignored them and rolled the fallen Shane over, he had knocked himself out after the fall.

"Shane? Are you alright?" His eyes opened and then they closed in pain.

"My, my ribs," he choked.

"It's alright Shane; can someone help me get him into the chair?" She asked around, Shane grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare…" he breathed. "… I need to find… my brother…"

"I've got some sedative," someone behind her said, she bit her lip, not wanting to be enemies with her patient.

"Shane, there is no way you can get outside in the condition your in, and do you want to leave Nate here by himself when he needs you the most?" Shane opened one eyes and glared at her.

"Make Nate better," he growled.

"We can't make Nate better if you keep trying to run away, please Shane, just let me take you upstairs so you can rest, we can even put you and Nate in the same room if that will help improve his state." Shane paused, and then lifted himself up to a small degree, and then fell back down in pain.

"Let me help." A doctor walked over and they lifted Shane in the chair. The nurse thanked him and wheeled him upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

She sat down in the nearby chair, the events happened today exhausted her, and she still had a few hours on her shift. Shane had a bed moved into Nate's room for him, and he was now sleeping peacefully, as was his brother. She was about to grab her bottle of water from down the hall when she heard stirring, she looked over at Shane but he was still sleeping. She looked amazed over at Nate, whose eyes were opening. She walked over and checked his vital signs, his health had increased slightly.

"How are you feeling Nate?" She asked as he looked around and his brown eyes landed on her.

"Where… where are Shane and Jason?" He asked, the nurse's heart melted at how much the brothers cared for each other.

"Shane is sleeping over there, and we haven't found Jason yet." Nate's eyes widened and he tried to sit up but he winced in pain. "Oh, what is it with you boys and wanting to move around in your condition?"

"Condition? What happened? Where's Jason?"

"The bus you were in had an accident, and you suffered bruising over most of your body, a broken wrist, collarbone and ribs; you suffered a pretty bad concussion too, and you've baffled a few people at why you've survived."

"How's Shane?"

"He's a bit battered, bruised and broken like you, but I'm confident you both will make a full recovery."

"When you said moving around, has Shane tried to go and find Jason?" The nurse sighed and nodded, Nate rolled his eyes. "Typical Shane."

"So you aren't determined and crazy like him?" chuckled Nate, wincing and nodding.

"A bit opposite, I want to get better before I go out and find Jason. What's your name anyway?" He asked.

"Mine? It's Tara; I'm looking after you two without a doctor for the first time."

"I hope Shane hasn't been too much trouble?"

"He made it to the foyer, but couldn't go any further because he fell, but he was very worried about you and Jason's safety, you three must be pretty close."

"Practically brothers." Tara laughed.

"You need to get your rest, I'll have to inform the desk that you're conscious, if you had woken up any later, you would have been put in an induced coma." Nate nodded and closed his eyes, Tara walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's eyes flung open as the recent event crept back into his memory. He looked over and saw Nate sitting next to him, he looked exhausted and very pale, but he grinned when he saw his brother.

"You're awake!" Shane exclaimed, they pulled each other in a tight hug much to Nate's displeasure. "The nurse said you weren't probably going to make it."

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" He grinned.

"I was so worried…" Shane trailed off, deep in thought. "You wouldn't have happened to just walk over here with no injury below your waist now would you?" He suddenly questioned. Nate blinked.

"Uh, yeah, is that a problem?" Shane fell back into his pillow and huffed.

"I'm going to be stuck like this wheeling around in a wheelchair and then do some stuff that will teach me how to walk again."

"Tara said that you were lucky that you landed the way you did, if you were one centimeter off you would have broken your back and never would have walked ever again," Nate explained trying to lighten the mood.

"How did I land? And who's Tara?" He questioned.

"Apparently you were all twisted, and Tara is the nurse that was in here, she helped you back up the floors?"

"I never asked for her name, how rude," Shane muttered. He sat up and eased himself into the wheelchair.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked, standing up in case Shane needed assistance.

"I have to go and find her and apologize for my behaviour," he explained, wheeling off and stopping halfway across the room, grabbing his sides.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked, running over.

"Don't patronize me," he moaned, fingers clenched tight around the hospital gown.

"Sorry, do you need any help? You look like you get in a lot of pain when you try and wheel yourself around," Nate spoke solemnly; Shane opened one eyes and sighed.

"Sure you can, I'm sorry for yelling; ribs are really annoying me." Nate nodded and placed Shane's and his IV bag in Shane's lap and, with one arm as the other was in a sling, pushed Shane out of the doors.

"I hope this isn't another escape Shane Gray." The boys looked to their right and saw Tara standing there with her arms crossed.

"We were actually looking for you," Nate said, turning the wheelchair around so Shane could face her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Tara, I'm sorry for being rude, it's not in my nature to be a difficult person; I should be a more co-operative patient." Tara smiled and placed her hand on Shane's shoulder.

"It's alright Shane, all is forgiven. I was just coming in to see if you had woken up so I check on both of your progresses." The three then went back into the room, Shane popped himself back into his bed and Nate sat on his. She examined Nate first before proceeding to check on Shane.

"All this moving around and trying to wheel yourself has had it rough on your ribs hasn't it?" She question, Shane unconsciously grabbed his side and nodded. "I hope you know that if you do anything like that again we're going to have to give you a nasal oxygen tube to help settle you down," she spoke sternly, Shane sighed.

"Is that the tube thing that gets shoved in my nose?" He droned, not liking that idea.

"It's not exactly shoved in your nose, it's just placed there because your ribs are so badly broken that they've affected your lungs, but not in a serious way; but if you keep trying to get yourself in that wheel chair and wheel around, you'll feel like you've been winded and you have a difficult time breathing, and none of us want that." Shane groaned, he hated the thought of lying in the bed feeling useless while his brother got to walk around.

"Can't you just give it to me now and I can still move around?" He pleaded.

"Depends whether or not you want to go into surgery because one of your ribs punctured your lungs." Shane fell limp, a frown on his face.

"That's not fair," he huffed.

"Don't worry, to make you feel better, I'll stay in bed and not move around when you're awake," Nate promised.

"You don't have to," Shane grumbled.

"But I want to, I don't want to patronize you."

"And, for me Shane, please don't try and sit up and lay back down any more than you need to, I don't want that tube on you as much as you do." Shane rolled over and faced the wall opposite Tara; she looked down at her clipboard.

"Don't worry, as soon as he gets better or we find Jason, he'll be alright," Nate assured her.

"I hope so, he doesn't look like the person who likes to be tied down, metaphorically speaking," she murmured, "right, that's it for today, keep your fluids up and try to get as much rest as possible," Nate thanked her and she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

His world came crashing down on him and he felt overwhelming pain in every inch of his body, his head felt like concrete and there was a numbing feeling in random areas on his body. He strained to open his eyes and immediately regretted it, the light of day was too much for him to handle. Where was he? Who was he? Why was he in such pain?

"Mum! He's awake!" He heard a small girl call out, then hurried footsteps into the room, he couldn't open his eyes but he knew he was fully awake.

"Young man? How you feel?"

"Horrible," he croaked, it felt like he hadn't used his voice in a while, he tried to sit up but his arms refused to move.

"Oh please don't do that, you've shattered your collarbone after that nasty fall," the lady said, he frowned, what nasty fall?

"What… happened?" He asked hoarsely, he tried to open his eyes but it was still too bright.

"Shut the curtains darling, he's trying to see." She waited until he could hear blinds being pulled down before she continued. "My son was outside one night and he heard a noise on the highway, he ran over and he saw a bus going off the road and back on, as if the driver had no control over the bus. Then the doors opened and it jolted to the left, and you came flying out and landing hard on the road, but the bus kept going. He brought you here and you've been unconscious for almost two weeks now." He tried to open his eyes and saw that the room and gone considerably darker, he blinked a few times and looked around, he was sitting on a single bed in a small room, with just a poorly-made desk in the corner, there two concerned faces were peering down at him.

"Where is he? I'll have to thank him," he muttered, "You wouldn't happen to know who I am, would you?" The two girls looked at each other in astonishment.

"Why, you're-" The mother shut the girl off by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"A new face around here," she quickly added, the boy frowned. "We should give you a name though, how about Adam, or Joshua, or…"

"How about Jason?" The girl mumbled, receiving a glare from her mother.

"Jason…" he frowned, "That kind of sounds familiar."

"My, what a coincidence, it was just a random name that Holly pulled out of the hat," the mother said, "oh I'm sorry, this is my daughter Holly, my name is Isabella or Bella, and my son's name is Rhys."

"Can I sit up please?" He asked politely, Holly and Bella helped Jason sit up.

"What a polite young man," Bella smiled, "you don't see much of them around here nowadays."

"Where am I anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters, is you getting better." Bella smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"I need some time alone; I need to think, if that's not a problem?"

"No problem at all, we'll come back at dinnertime."

"Thank you," he smiled as they left the room. He looked at his arm in a sling, and flexed the fingers, he slowly pulled it out of the sling and lifted it as high as it would go, which was barely 45 degrees. He wiggled his toes and lifted his legs to check if any were broken.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days went by, and Tara entered the room a few times a day to feed and check up on the brothers, she felt overwhelming guilt that she couldn't provide them with decent information about Jason, only that they were still searching for him. Nate had looked very concerned the past few days and Tara was getting a bit worried.

She walked into the room one night and saw Nate leaning over Shane's bed, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked, jogging over.

"He's been kind of like this for a while, he's not dead but his pupils keep getting bigger and smaller." Nate put his hand down and Tara took a closer examination. Shane had a very distant look on his face and indeed, his pupils kept dilating.

"I'll give him the nasal oxygen tube, he might not be getting enough oxygen to his brain." She walked over and gathered what she needed.

"Hey Nate, remember that time we went to the Waffle House and I asked Jason to sniff his waffle and I knocked his head into the cream and chocolate topping, that was a great day," Shane suddenly spoke, Tara looked over and he hadn't changed his expression, but a single tear was falling down his face. She placed the tubing in his nose and around his ears and attached it to the oxygen tank that was attached to the manifold in the corner for the 'just in case' emergency, she propped him up in the semi-fowler's position.

"Is he going to be alright?" Nate asked, concerned filling his voice, Tara frowned as she wrote some stuff down on her clipboard.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be alright now, but press the button as soon as anything goes wrong, which I'm pretty sure won't. It's midnight now, so you should probably get some rest," she assured Nate, who wasn't completely satisfied.

Nate woke in the middle of the night with a gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach like he'd been having every night since he woken up, he'd always look over at Shane and see him staring off into the distance, sweat pouring down his face. Tonight was different to Nate, he jumped out of bed and ran over to his brother, he held onto the blankets, gripping them tightly and then relaxing, before gripping them tightly again.

"Shane, are you okay?" Nate asked, shaking as he pressed an unbroken hand to Shane's forehead. Normal. "Shane, please wake up." He brushed a strand away from his brother's face, and Shane's eyes flew open, but Nate wasn't sure he was awake. "Shane…?"

Nate's eyes widened in fright as Shane started shaking, first softly and then violently. Nate grabbed the button next to Shane's bed and continuously pressed it, shaking violently and tears pouring down his face.

A doctor rushed into the room and saw that Shane was having a seizure.

"Please help him!" Nate cried, trying to stop Shane from shaking so aggressively.

"Try and make sure he doesn't hurt himself, I'll get some nurses in," the doctor instructed. Nate nodded and moved everything that could hurt Shane out of the way, starting to sob heavily.

"In here," he heard the doctor call out, he and a few nurses came in and one gently sat Nate in his bed. Tara then came rushing in wearing casual clothing; she obviously had been called down from her house.

"What's… what's happening?" Nate cried, trying to get over to be with his brother.

"Nate, shh, it's alright," Tara said softly, sitting on his bed and cradling Nate's head in her arms, he grabbed onto her with his good arm and sobbed into her jacket, feeling useless while his brother continued to convulse. The small crowd parted as Shane started to settle down, he was resting on his side and his eyes were closed.

"This is his first seizure I presume?" The doctor asked Tara, she and Nate nodded. "Just let him rest for now and try not to wake him, he had a lack of oxygen to the brain and the symptoms he obtained from it made the seizure a little worse, but he's calmed down and he should be alright. After he's rested you should probably prop his bed up into the fowler's position and see how it goes from there."

"Thank you Dr. Clarke," Tara smiled.

"You should get some sleep too, Nate," he instructed to the boy who was still shaking from the sobs.

"Thank you Dr. Clarke," he managed, pulling free from Tara's shoulder, "and thanks Tara, I really needed that," he smiled, Tara hugged him again.

"Don't worry about your brother, he'll be fine," Tara assured him.

"Every time you say that everything gets worse," Nate mumbled.

"Well if I take it back would that be any better?" She questioned, Nate shrugged and lay down on his bed.

"Even though it's not my shift, I'll stay here and be ready in case he has another seizure, alright?" Nate yawned and nodded, completely worn out.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey! Ulluoa here!**

**I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for a week because I'm going to Queensland! Which is kind of Disneyland for Australians, so you could probably understand how pumped I am. Constant sunshine and no more sunny-then-raining-then-sunny weather! Rejoice!**

**I hope you guys like the 2 chapters, I haven't actually read them; so I hope some questions have been cleared up regarding Kevin's whereabouts.**

**Review on them please! It'd mean so much to me!**

**Ciao for now.**

**Ulluoa.**


End file.
